ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter,Hunted
Category:Episodes PLOT Khyber and his pet are in their ship trying to find Ben`s Infimatrix signal so that they can hunt him once again they wait and wait and suddenly the Infimatrix signal is found down at central park where Ben,Gwen and Kevin are fighting Overlord (formely known as Captain nemisis) Ben who is Wildvine throws his seed bombs at Overlord Wildvine then grabs overlord and whiplashes him to the ground then throws him at Kevin who absorbs rock and morphs his hands into hammers then gives overlord an uppercut then jumps and slams him to the ground breaking a piece of Overlords armor then Gwen reads out a gravity spell so now Overlord cant move Ben goes on the attack and so does Kevin Ben throws the seed bombs then gives overlord an uppercut then Kevin trips overlord then gives him a kick then Ben throws a large group of seed boombs destroying Overlords chestplate then Gwen shoots mana blasts then Kevin with one punch destroys all of Overlords armor the police arrive and takes overlord into custody Ben turns back to normal and the team heads back to Kevin`s car.Meanwhile Khyber was wacthing the fight he was scouting Ben`s moves then he sends his pet to go and fight Ben just to test out his pet`s new omnitrix collar so the pet jumps out of the ship then turns into a monsterious fly creature and flies to Ben`s location.Meanwhile the gang are at the museum because Gwen really wanted to go so Ben and Kevin are wondering around while Gwen is with the tourguide Ben and Kevin are arguing about who fought nemisis better Ben says he fought better then Kevin say he fought better so they decide to have a friendly fight outside they tell Gwen then they head outside at the park Ben transforms into Heatblast and Kevin absorbs rock and metal and morphs his hands into a huge steel sword then the two go on the the attack Kevin takes the first shot and blasts Ben high in the air then Kevin jumps grabs Ben who is heatblast slams him straight to the ground Kevin hols his fists up and goes for another shot then Bengoes supernova and sends kevin flying then Ben shoots a huge fire bolt then an fiery uppecut then Ben grabs Kevin and spins creating a firey tornado with Kevin inside Ben stops the tornado and punches Kevin with muiltiple blasts Ben was about to give one more punch then they Both hear people screaming Ben and Kevin go to find out what is all the screaming about the see a huge giant alien monster fly creature Ben tells Kevin to help the people while he takes on the monster.Meanwhile Khyber is watching the action happen Ben transforms into Spidermonkey fights the monster but the monster turns into a spider like creature Ben throws a flurry of punches and web attacks but the monster wont go down then Ben webs the monsters legs then whiplashes it into a wall then he whiplashes it the the ground then monster breaks the webs then clashes Spidermonkey sending him fliying then Ben webs the pole and taunts the monster who gets irritated and jumps with tremendous height then lands Ben has no choice but to flee Ben shoots webs at it but nothing Ben does works so he webs the pole and tricks the monster but it knows all of Ben`s moves and counters so Ben has a plan he takes the monster to the central park lake with Khyber watching everything from his ship in space he tells his pet to stop the attack and return to the ship now he knows everything he needs to know and the pet stops and teleports away Ben turns back to normal and wonders why didnt the monster want to hurt or kill Ben.Meanwhile Khyber is impressed with his pet and Khyber wants the ultimate fight so he decides to go to earth and confront Ben Tennyson again Meanwhile Ben and Kevin retrieve Gwen when she heads outside she finds Ben and Kevin running to her she looks at the park and finds it all destroyed and burned Ben and Kevin tell her that they need to find the creature who did it when Gwen was about to answer a huge red bolt from the sky hits the ground and they see that its Khyber Ben transforms into Feedback and heads to confront him Major events *Overlord returns to confront Ben and the gang *Ben transforms into his childhood alien wildvine *Ben and Kevin have an all out brawl to see who fights better *while all the action happens Gwen is at the museum Infimatrix alien debut *Wildvine Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villans *Overlord *Khyber`s pet *Khyber Aliens used *Wildvine *Heatblast *Spidermonkey *Feedback